The present invention relates to a projector particularly for projecting light in infinite colors, with high-power beam.
Conventional projectors used for example in the field of show business generally comprise a light source on whose beam a filtering element is interposed in order to produce the intended coloring.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a projector, particularly for projecting light in variable dimensions and in infinite colors, which allows to obtain a sum of power of light beams in a single luminaire.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a projector which allows to use a single color changing system, a single dimmer and a single diffuser filter for the luminaire which has twice the power of conventional luminaires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a projector which is compact despite being much more powerful than conventional projectors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a projector particularly for projecting light in infinite colors which is highly reliable, relatively simple to manufacture and at competitive costs.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a projector particularly for projecting light in infinite colors, characterized in that it comprises a pair of light sources arranged side by side and inserted in a single luminaire, a single dimmer element, a single color changer and a single diffuser element being arranged after said lamps, in order to obtain in output a light beam determined by the sum of the light beams emitted by said light sources arranged side by side.